An integrated circuit (IC) device typically comprises a semiconductor die in which circuitry has been formed, this circuitry including a collection of circuit elements such as transistors, diodes, capacitors, resistors, etc. To provide electrical connections between the die and a next-level component (e.g., a package substrate), an interconnect structure is formed over a surface of the die. The interconnect structure may comprise a number of levels of metallization, each layer of metallization separated from adjacent levels by a layer of dielectric material (or other insulating material) and interconnected with the adjacent levels by vias. The dielectric layers of the interconnect structure are often each referred to as an “interlayer dielectric” (or “ILD”). The metallization on each layer comprises a number of conductors (e.g., traces) that may route signal, power, and ground lines to and from the circuitry formed on the die.
For some IC device applications, it may be desirable to increase the I/O (input/output) density of a semiconductor die while also reducing the size of the die. To achieve such a result, it may be necessary to decrease the spacing between conductive traces in the interconnect structure formed on the die. Space reductions may include reducing the spacing between traces in the same level of metallization, as well as reducing the spacing between traces in adjacent metallization levels. As the spacing between conductors of an interconnect structure decreases, the potential for coupling capacitance between closely spaced traces and propagation delays may significantly increase. The coupling capacitance and propagation delays may be minimized by reducing the dielectric constant of the material—or, more generally, the “effective” dielectric constant of the space or volume—that separates the conductive traces of the interconnect structure.
One way to reduce the coupling capacitance and propagation delays is to utilize new materials having a low dielectric constant (k) to construct the ILD layers of the interconnect structure. However, the introduction of a new material into the manufacturing process may present numerous integration challenges, as the new material's characteristics may affect all facets of production (e.g., thin film deposition, lithography, etching, etc.).
Another solution for lowering the dielectric constant of the ILD layers of an interconnect structure is to introduce air gaps (k=1) proximate to the conductive traces, thereby reducing the effective dielectric constant of the space between adjacent traces. One scheme that has been suggested for the formation of air gaps is to form the traces in an ILD layer, and then selectively remove the ILD material, leaving only the metal traces. The stand-alone metal traces may, however, lack adequate structural support.
A second approach that has been suggested for the formation of air gaps is to pattern the air gaps into the ILD next to the metal conductors. However, this approach will require additional lithography steps and, further, the feature size of the air gaps may exceed the limits of conventional lithography processes. In addition, air gap formation may necessitate the etching of a deep, narrow trench, which can be difficult to achieve.